


Misery Leaves

by liamsbumm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Famous Liam, Feminism, Gay Harry Styles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, attempted suicide, the tags make it sound a lot more depressing than it actually is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsbumm/pseuds/liamsbumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was kind of a filler chapter i guess, but its also only the third chapter so theyre all kind of filler chapters, um anyways in this chap i was just trying to show you cameron's feminist side :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi," Cameron said into the phone. "How are you feeling today?" Liam asked. "I'm uh....I'm not good," She said quietly. "Darling, whats wrong?" On a normal day, hearing Liam call her darling would make her heart melt, but not today. "..why am I never okay?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt. "You will be okay one day, I promise. and I will be next to you everyday until that day comes," He said firmly, Cameron knew he meant it. "I won't just be okay one day! Depression never really goes away! It will always be with me," She started getting mad at that statement, having heard it a thousand times. "Maybe it doesn't go away but you learn how to deal with it and it does get better, I know you hate when people say that but it will, and even if it doesn't go away forever, it will get easier," He was trying to calm her down. "I'm just so tired of it Liam, I'm just so tired of it.." She whispered, not having the energy to speak at a normal volume anymore. "I know darling, I'm so sorry," "I hate being alive," She said that statement for the millionth time this year. "Please don't hurt yourself, Cam," he begged. "..I'm sorry" Cameron said, softer than ever. "Cam, you will be okay one day...will you be okay tonight? Can you promise me you wont hurt yourself tonight, darling?" Liam must have noticed her hesitation because he then said, "At least from this moment on?" She hesitated again not sure that she could promise to that, "..yeah," She said quietly. "Please, if you start to feel like you're going to please, please call me. This is me begging you to call me if that happens, if not for yourself, for me." he whined. "I-I'll try" She whispered. "I love you no matter what Cameron," he repeated. "I love you too," and with that she pulled the phone away from her face and ended the call, not being able to keep the loud sobs in any longer.  
While sobbing she pulled her blanket up to her chin and hugged an Eeyore stuffed animal up to her chest. She put her face into her pillow, wetting it with tears. She was struggling not to get out of bed and run to her bathroom to be comforted by a razor (or anything else to be fucking honest) but then she remembered. She hopped out of bed, the large long-sleeve t shirt (it was Liam's) covering up the fact that she had no pants on. She went to her sock drawer and fumbled in the dark trying to find them. Cameron pulled out the box and reached up to the mug on my desk holding the lighter and lit the cigarette quickly. She took as long as a puff as possible before breathing it back out. She could see the soft red light from the lit end of the cigarette lightly coloring her face in a red shadow in her closet doors (they were mirrors) along with tears still streaming down her face. Liam hated when she smoked, he was trying to get Cameron out of the habit, but there were a few things stopping her, 1) Liam smoked 2) he was also trying to make her give up all her other bad habits and she couldn't give them all up at once and 3) she didn't care to stop, plus it's not like she did it constantly and was one of those people that always reeked of the smoke. She usually only smoked 2 or 3 (maybe 4) cigarettes a week, and she, herself, hated the smell so she almost always showered right after. She found herself tempted to take the hot end of the cig and put it on her arm (that was her favorite) but she knew she couldn't do that to Liam. She wouldn't, and she hated telling him she wouldn't and then doing it anyways. He was always so disappointed.   
She sat on her bed facing the plain wall. She could slightly see herself in the mirror out of the corner of her left eye but tried to ignore that as she puffed her cig. Her room started smelling awful and she cursed at herself for forgetting to open the window. She stood up, reaching behind the blinds and pulling the window open. The cold nights of California air stinging her face at first. Tears still streamed down her face as she lied down staring at the moon. 

* * *

She never did fall asleep last night. She couldn't ever stop crying long enough for that to even become close to happening. She was now sitting on her kitchen counter, doing absolutely nothing. Her head resting against the cabinet behind her and her eyes lazily closed. She faintly heard her phone ringing from her room and it took her a few seconds to find motivation to answer. She walked to her bedroom slowly and saw it sitting on top of her dresser next to her lighter. It read 11:17am and also had a notification saying she had missed a phone call from Liam. She picked it up to call him, not wanting him to worry. The conversation was brief, consisting of her telling him how she was feeling and them telling each other what we they're plans for the day were, and quick "I love you"'s.  
After a quick shower to rid of the smoke smell, and throwing on a quick outfit she was out the door and on her way. Lucky enough for her, she works as an ADR Recordist for Walt Disney's film company (along with 456 other ADR recordists) and doesn't have to wear a uniform, so today she had threw on a grey v-neck tucked into black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels to make it a bit dressier. A 20 minute drive later and she was pulling into her parking spot. She walked quickly to the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to work.  
Cameron had put on a fake smile, but after 3 hours of re-recording the same 5 lines for some short film, she had had enough. "Okay let's take a 20 minute break and we'll finish off after," she said and the two men in the recording booth came out and went straight to the break room as she turned around in her desk chair and looked at Micah. "Rough night?" He asked. "You could say that," She responded slumping in the chair and closing her eyes. "Anything having to do with Liam?" Micah always tried to help her and she loved him for it. "No, but I'll be okay. I'm fine," she said assuringly. "Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about anything?" Micah asked while going to the mini fridge in the recording room they had been in, and grabbing two water bottles. He, along with everyone else in the world, had known about Cameron's depression and her suicide attempt two months ago. Most of the "social world" knew because she was dating Liam, but even before she was dating Liam she had made a name for herself (at least in the music industry) and she had enough followers and fans (enough for her to be verified on twitter) for it to have been a big deal even if she wasn't dating Liam. "No, I'll be okay it's just the same as always, me being depressed and whatever, but yeah, no, I'll be okay soon enough," she responded. "Okay, as long as you're okay, Cam," Micah said as he handed her the water bottle.   
She was now on her way home and was sat stopped at a red light. Before she knew it, a car next to her ran a red light and she almost immediately saw the other car heading straight at it. When it hit the first car it spun and hit another car, meaning three cars had just been sloshed around the intersection. Seeing that caused her to have a full on panic attack. She quickly got out of her car, being afraid of sitting in it any longer. With tears streaming down her face, she sat down on the curb closest by, trying to catch her breath. After only 2 minutes the police were there and helping the situation. An officer came over and asked her if she could move her car as it was still in the way of other people, but he noticed the tears and asked if she was okay. "I-uh, yeah. I just g-get really bad panic attacks, e-especially when it comes to driving." She managed out. He said he would move her car for her and would let her have a few more minutes to calm down, so she gave him her car keys and watched him park at the gas station on the corner. He gave her back her keys and went back to work with the other men on the accident. Cameron decided to call Micah. "Cameron? You okay?" He asked. "N-no. I-I-I-I can't breath." She kept fumbling her words. "Cameron, where are you? What's going on?" "T-there was a car c-crash," "where are you?" "1500 south" "I'll be there in a few minutes okay? Just stay there and try to breathe ok?" He hung up. She lied back with her head on the dirty cement as she tried to breathe but couldn't catch her breath. Cameron's chest was starting to hurt from lack of air and she couldn't feel her hands anymore. Her vision was blurring in and out when she saw a black car pull over to the curb she was on and someone hop out. Her vision too blurry for her to see who it was. "Cameron?" She heard Micah's voice say. He put his arm around her and was holding on to her, trying to help comfort her. "My-my-" she gasped for air "-my chest hurts," "Shit. Cameron, just breathe, you'll be okay. In and out like this," he started breathing in and out slowly trying to get her to follow. She was trying to do it the way he was but she couldn't take a deep breath. Her vision was fading again. "Cameron? Oh god. Cameron stay with me! Help!! Officer, someone please help!" She heard him calling out. Next thing she felt was her head hitting the cement behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam I'm uh at the hospital, in the waiting room, Cameron-" Micah began. "Oh god, did she do it again please don't tell me she did it again -fuck I think I'm gonna be sick Micah why wasn't I there to help her?" Liam was panicking. "Liam calm down, she didn't try to do it. She didn't do anything. She was on her way home from work & there was a car crash, so she had a panic attack & called me to come get her & she passed out. She's gonna be okay," He said. "She- is she awake yet?" He was trying to calm down knowing she would be okay. "I, uh, I don't know but let me see, okay? I'll check and I'll call you or I'll have her call you, k? She's gonna be fine," He replied.  
Cameron woke up and almost immediately knew where she was, it was a regular place for her. Except this time she wasn't in an actual hospital room, she was in the one of the make-shift ones with curtains for walls. A nurse who was standing next to her said, "Cameron? How are you feeling?" "I'm fine actually. When can I go home?" she asked, sitting up. "Well I'll just have to get the doctor and have her check to make sure you don't have a concussion, but if everything goes well you should be out of here in 30 minutes." She said. "Okay thank you," and with that she left to go get the doctor. The nurse was right because within 20 minutes Cameron was already out and walking to Micah's car. He had his hand at the small of her back just to comfort her. She stopped at the passenger door and was hesitant to get in. "It'll be okay, Cam. I'll drive careful, you're safe." Micah said once he noticed her. She nodded and slowly sat down. She was sitting stiff and uncomfortably as Micah pulled out of the parking lot. She picked up her phone and dialed Liam's number. "Babe? Hi, hi, I'm glad to be hearing your voice," happiness seeping through his words. "Hi," Cameron smiled. "How are you feeling? You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm in the car with Micah, we're on our way back to my place." "How's your anxiety?" "Uh, through the roof to be fucking honest. But I'm just trying to not focus on it," Cameron said hoping he would get the hint to keep talking. "Did you take any of your anxiety medication? Did the doctors give you any?" "They didn't but I'll just take some when I get home," "Okay, um.. do you think you could get a week off of work and come to England and see the boys and I for our last few concerts of the tour?" "Yeah, I can try, I might not be able to come for a few days. When is the last concert?" '"It's on the 31st," "Okay yeah I'll talk to my boss," They pulled into Cameron's apartment complex parking garage. "Babe, we just got to my place let me call you tomorrow, okay?" she continued. "Okay, I love you, don't forget to take your meds, I hope you feel better tomorrow," Liam said. "I love you too, and I'll take my meds don't worry," Cameron ended the call. She was glad he talked to her the whole way so she didn't have quite as bad anxiety. Her and Micah got out of the car and went up to her apartment.  
The first thing Cameron did when she got into the apartment was change into a pair of black leggings and a clean tee shirt. As she was walking out of her room Micah handed her her anxiety meds, and she smiled and thanked him as she took one. "Is Railyn even ever here, she never looks after her dog," Micah said as he nodded towards the puppy German Shepard barking in his kennel. "You can take him out and play with him, she said she was thinking about selling it because she's never here, I was kinda thinking about buying it if she sells it, I've been the only one to take care of him since she bought him anyway," Cameron said as she bent down and unlocked the cage. The puppy bounced out and ran around the apartment. "You should, he already loves you," Micah laughed as the puppy came up to her and licked her face. "What's his name again?" He continued as he started playing with him. "Bear. The only reason I'm thinking about not buying him is because I'm not always in LA, I mean I'm either here or traveling with Liam or at our place in London, so I don't even know when I would be able to see him." Cameron shrugged. "Let's take him out so he can go potty," She finished. They both hopped up off the floor and Cameron grabbed his leash and put it on him. "Just get him certified as a support dog, then you can take him on planes and anywhere you need to." Micah said as they were walking down the 4 flights of stairs it took to get outside. "Can you do that?" "Sure, my sister did it, she just had to train her dog to be okay with being on a plane for so long, and like she had to teach it to not pee on the plane or whatever, and you have to get it licensed as a emotional support dog. Oh, and I think you have to get a doctors note but yeah." He shrugged like it was that simple. "Oh, I should do that then," Cameron said as they finally made it outside. They let Bear go to the bathroom and then they decided to walk to a park nearby.  
By the time they got back from the park it was 9pm seeing as it was just after 7 when they left. So they decided to make a quick dinner. "Let's make Sheperd's Pie!!" Cameron yelled as they looked through cookbooks for recipes. "You don't have any stuff for that," Micah said as he continued flipping through the recipe book. "Well let's go to the store," She shrugged. "Then it won't even be done for like at least an hour and a half though!" Micah whined. "Let's go," Cameron said as she slipped on her all white high top converse and put a leash on Bear. "Are we walking to the store?" Micah looked appalled. "Dear god no, that would take ages and it's dark and scary, you're driving but why not take Bear with us?" She said and tossed him his keys. "Oh okay, let's go," He said and the were on there way. After a very hectic, very long (-45 minutes to be exact) trip to the grocery store and an anxiety filled Cameron, they were back and were in the middle of mixing the ingredients together. "You put too much!!" Cameron yelled startling Micah. They both starting laughing at the way he jumped. "Let me do it! You're doing it wrong, you go change the song," Cameron shooed him away. Micah walked over to Cameron's phone that was playing the music through the apartment speakers. He changed it to "Strange Love" by Halsey. Cameron started dancing while stirring the food. Micah came over and they quickly put the food into the tray and popped it into the oven. "But I don't have to fucking tell them anything!" Cameron yelled the words as they were both dancing in the kitchen. "These days I can't seem to make this right, well is this fine?!" Micah and Cameron both sung together. They danced till the song ended and when it did, they shared a look and started laughing. "Damn, I can hear this song from down the block," Railyn joked as she walked in. "You're just in time, we're making dinner," Micah says. "Doesn't look like it," She says. "It's in the oven, dumbass," Cameron says. "Do I get some?" Railyn said as she pouted and went up and hugged Cameron. She smushed their cheeks together as she begged. "Yeah, but only if you dance with us," Cam responded. "I'm in!" she said and they danced until the food was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron grabs her phone and dial Liam's number while Micah is using the restroom. "Hi babe," He says. "Hi," She says back. "I talked to my boss and she said I could get off work, so I'm gonna fly out on Thursday (it's Monday & yes camerssometimes works on Sunday's) , is that okay?" She asks. "Yeah of course, I'll have a concert Thursday night though, what time will you land?" He says. "Uh I'm not sure yet I don't have a flight booked. I made an appointment this morning with my doctor so I could get Bear licensed and bring him with me." "Is it even possible for you to get it done that fast?" He asks. "Yeah I looked it up, if I just request it fast than it should be done on Wednesday." She responds. "I'm just gonna get you a private plane and then you don't have to worry about any of that," He says. "No, you know I hate going on private planes alone, they are so lonely and boring," She whines. It's only partly true, she does hate going on private planes but there isn't any specific reason for it, she just prefers planes with more than 3 people on it. "You won't be alone, Bear will be with you," He tries to make her feel better. "Ughhhhh," She groans. "I'll set it up later and text you all the information, okay?" "Fine," she agrees. "But I'm still going to the doctors appointment so I can get Bear licensed for next time." She says stubbornly. "Okay," He laughs. "I gotta get back to work, I'll call you later, k?" She says. "K, love you," He says. "Boo!" Micah grabs Cameron's large desk chair and shakes it from behind, scaring her and causing her to hit the end button on the call on accident. "God, Micah! Asshole," She laughs, letting him know he can laugh too. 

***

After getting a doctors note saying I could get Bear certified as a emotional support dog, Cameron did the rest to complete and had to wait a few days to get a email telling her Bear was officially certified. She wasn't worried about it now that she was going to fly on a private plane. 

She walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut and threw her keys onto the countertop by the door. "Rai?" She called out. "In here!" She heard Railyn yell from the bathroom. Cameron walked to it, the door open, she leaned against the doorframe as she watched Railyn curl her hair. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked. "I'm gonna go out with a few girlfriends, just going to dinner than going to a small venue where one of my friends is singing. I think they have hookah there, Probably do that." Railyn responds. "Oh," Cameron says. No specific tone to her voice. "Do you wanna come?" Railyn says. "Um.." Cameron hesitates. "What time are you going?" Cameron asks. "Well, it's what, 7? I think I'll leave at 8:30." Railyn has finished with her hair and is now spraying unnecessary amounts of hairspray. "Give me a few minutes to decide," Cameron says as she stands up properly to go to her bedroom. "Okay, but I'm gonna need help with outfits in a couple minutes ok?" Railyn yells as Cameron is walking away.

Cameron flops down onto her bed, her face landing into the soft white blanket. She sits up onto her elbows and dials Liam's number hoping he would answer seeing as it's 2am there. "Heeeyy babe." He says, music blaring in the background. "Um, hi. Where are you?" Cameron asks. "The lads and I, mm a few mates are out.. a club." he says, I hear someone say something to him. He laughs loudly, the sound of it, even drunk, makes my heart warm. "Oh, well I was gonna go out with Railyn and some friends, probably do the same things as you are, aren't you gonna be heading home soon?" She says. "Mhm, we'll head hotel back soon." He says, jumbling his words. I laugh outloud at this. "Cameron!!!!!!!" Railyn yells. "Okay, 'm gonna go, I need to get ready." Cameron tells Liam. "I love youuuu," Liam drags out the words. "I lurve you too," Cameron put emphasis on the way she said love, as she laughed. She heard Liam yelling over the music to someone and she hung up. She started making her way past the living room and kitchen to Railyn's room as she texted Louis, "Keep an eye on m boy pls, don't want him gettng hurt." "This dress, or this dress?" Railyn held up two dresses. Cameron walked over to her closet and pulled one out for herself as she told Railyn which one.

***

"SO RAISE YOURE GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!!" Cameron and about 7 other girls yell as they dance together. Soon the song ended, "Let's smoke!" One of the girls yelled pulling them all towards the hookah. Once they were all sitting, one of the girls named Taylor said, "Cameron, don't you want any?" She said, looking around to make a point saying that everyone else was smoking. "I hate hookah," Cameron shrugged. "CAMERONNN!!" She heard someone a few people down from her yell. She looked and saw a very drunk Railyn leaning over two girls to hand her a cig and a lighter. "Thanks!" Cameron smiled as she took them. She lit one and smoked it enjoyfully for a few minutes as she watched a few men at the bar get drinks while smoking cigars. Someone came up to her wearing a black tee shirt that said the clubs name on the front. "You can't smoke that in here." He said. "What the hell? Why?" She said. 3 of the girls closest to her were watching. "You're gonna have to leave now, miss, it's not allowed," He didn't answer her question. "Why can't I smoke a cigarette in here? Seriously, what the fuck?" She was getting angry. Railyn was watching Cameron now. The worker waited for her to go outside with the cig and when she didn't after a whole minute he grabbed her arm ready to take her out. "Get the fuck off of me!! You didn't even fucking tell me why I can't have a cig in here. You literally sell hookah here. You have no right to touch me." She snapped. He ignored her and continued dragging her toward the exit. Railyn (plus a few other girls) were following, also trying to yell at the worker. Cameron eventually pulled her arm out of his grip and yelled at him again. "Don't ever fucking touch me, you didn't even ask if I would go outside and you didn't even give me a fucking reason. If you would've given me a fucking reason why, then I would have put it out!" She was furious. Thats when she realized the workers shirt said "bartender" on the back and she recognized his face. "You were just serving those men over there drinks and by the looks of their cigarettes and cigars, it seems like they were smoking them at the time too. Why didn't you kick them out for it?! Fucking sexist asshole." The worker still hadn't said anything and that was only making Cameron more frustrated. "It. Isn't. Allowed." Was all he finally said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Railyn said coming up next to Cameron. "Whoah whoah whoah, what's going on here?" Railyn's boyfriend Jake said as he walked into the club and spotted us nearing the door. "He's being a fucking jerk to Cameron, tell him to get the fuck away from her," Railyn said to Jake, scowling at the worker. "No, I don't even want to hear one more word from some ugly sexist fuck. I'm leaving," Cameron said and stormed out the club. Once she was outside she lit a new cig and started walking. She was way beyond pissed and was ready to fucking blow, it was stressing her out. "Cameron, wait." Jake and Railyn were following her. "I'm just gonna go sit inside this bar down here and have a few drinks, I'm pissed the fuck off and I need a drink." She said waving them off. "Cameron you can't go in a sketchy bar alone," Railyn ran up next to her. "You guys go back there in the club and come back in an hour to pick me up then, I'll be fine. I'm an adult Railyn, I don't need babysitting," She sped up, passing Railyn. "Cameron it's not safe, what if we just stay on the other side of the bar and leave you alone?" Jake said. "God, fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." She said and opened the door walking in quickly. 

She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. "Thanks," She tried to smile at the bar tender as he gave her her drink, but she was still fuming. She sat for 15 minutes drinking two full drinks, and eventually turned around to watch the people on the dance floor. She watched mindlessly for about 5 minutes until she saw a girl dancing with a boy and let her eyes land on them. The girl seemed to be having fun and enjoying the music, letting it take over her body. But then she saw the boy put his hands on the girls boobs and the girl looked pissed but also terrified. "Don't," Cameron saw the girl say as she put his hands back on her waist. He whispered something in her ear and put his hands back on her boobs. "Stop!" the girl said again, trying to pull away. Cameron got up and started making her way towards them. "Listen dude, she obviously doesn't fucking want you to touch her there. That is rape culture. Get the fuck off of her." Cameron said, her feminist side was apparently very strong tonight. "I wasn't going to rape her, what the fuck I would never do that, I thought she wanted to be touched." He said. "Well maybe you should fucking ask next time, and even after she said not to do that you did it again, that is rape culture. Learn what consent is next time." Cameron finished and turned to the girl. "That's not what rape is," The guy said. "Any kind of sexual activity that wasn't consented, is rape. Next time ask the girl." Cameron said and walked away, taking the girl with her. Once they reached the bar Cameron turned to her, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I am. Thank you," The girl said. "Are you here alone?" Cameron asked. "Um, no. I'm with some girlfriends over there." She said pointing. "You'll be safe with them? Do you want to go home now, do you need a ride?" Cameron was just trying to be nice. "I um, no I'll be okay. One of my girlfriends can take me home, thank you. Um, what's your name?" The girl smiled. "Cameron." She smiled back. Then a girl came up to her. "Bailey, come over here with us," she said. "Oh, um bye Cameron, thank you," She said as she was pulled off, she watched for a few minutes to make sure she was okay, and once she was sure she was, Cameron walked off to find Jake and Railyn. She found them off to the side, Railyn with another drink in her hand, Jake's arm wrapped around her safely. "Could you take me home, Jake?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, of course. Let's go," He said.

Once Cameron had gotten home and was showered and lied in bed, she opened her laptop and started a tv show on netflix and pulled out her phone. She first checked her twitter account, the one that she used for her music, the "professional" one, the one that was verified. After checking that one, she went to her fan account. She loved having an account dedicated to her boyfriend. Liam followed her and he always thought it was hilarious when she would fangirl with the fans, none of them knew it was her either, which made it even more hilarious. After talking to a few fans she then went onto her last account, which was a feminist account. She checked her mentions, her account was pretty big because people knew it was her, so she had a lot of mentions. She noticed a lot of people tagging her in the same tweet over and over again so she clicked on it. "A guy at this bar was trying to grab my boobs& a girl named cameron came up& yelled at him about consent &rape culture, sweet grl" the tweet had been sent from LA and most of the replies that tagged me in it said "wonder if its at//////" Cameron quickly retweeted Bailey's tweet. "glad to help :)" she replied to it. She got lots of favs and retweets almost immediately, which she was used to since all 3 of her twitter accounts were pretty big. "thank you tons xxx." Bailey replied once more and followed Cameron's account. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron grabs her phone and dial Liam's number while Micah is using the restroom. "Hi babe," He says. "Hi," She says back. "I talked to my boss and she said I could get off work, so I'm gonna fly out on Thursday (it's Monday & yes camerssometimes works on Sunday's) , is that okay?" She asks. "Yeah of course, I'll have a concert Thursday night though, what time will you land?" He says. "Uh I'm not sure yet I don't have a flight booked. I made an appointment this morning with my doctor so I could get Bear licensed and bring him with me." "Is it even possible for you to get it done that fast?" He asks. "Yeah I looked it up, if I just request it fast than it should be done on Wednesday." She responds. "I'm just gonna get you a private plane and then you don't have to worry about any of that," He says. "No, you know I hate going on private planes alone, they are so lonely and boring," She whines. It's only partly true, she does hate going on private planes but there isn't any specific reason for it, she just prefers planes with more than 3 people on it. "You won't be alone, Bear will be with you," He tries to make her feel better. "Ughhhhh," She groans. "I'll set it up later and text you all the information, okay?" "Fine," she agrees. "But I'm still going to the doctors appointment so I can get Bear licensed for next time." She says stubbornly. "Okay," He laughs. "I gotta get back to work, I'll call you later, k?" She says. "K, love you," He says. "Boo!" Micah grabs Cameron's large desk chair and shakes it from behind, scaring her and causing her to hit the end button on the call on accident. "God, Micah! Asshole," She laughs, letting him know he can laugh too. 

***

After getting a doctors note saying I could get Bear certified as a emotional support dog, Cameron did the rest to complete and had to wait a few days to get a email telling her Bear was officially certified. She wasn't worried about it now that she was going to fly on a private plane. 

She walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut and threw her keys onto the countertop by the door. "Rai?" She called out. "In here!" She heard Railyn yell from the bathroom. Cameron walked to it, the door open, she leaned against the doorframe as she watched Railyn curl her hair. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked. "I'm gonna go out with a few girlfriends, just going to dinner than going to a small venue where one of my friends is singing. I think they have hookah there, Probably do that." Railyn responds. "Oh," Cameron says. No specific tone to her voice. "Do you wanna come?" Railyn says. "Um.." Cameron hesitates. "What time are you going?" Cameron asks. "Well, it's what, 7? I think I'll leave at 8:30." Railyn has finished with her hair and is now spraying unnecessary amounts of hairspray. "Give me a few minutes to decide," Cameron says as she stands up properly to go to her bedroom. "Okay, but I'm gonna need help with outfits in a couple minutes ok?" Railyn yells as Cameron is walking away.

Cameron flops down onto her bed, her face landing into the soft white blanket. She sits up onto her elbows and dials Liam's number hoping he would answer seeing as it's 2am there. "Heeeyy babe." He says, music blaring in the background. "Um, hi. Where are you?" Cameron asks. "The lads and I, mm a few mates are out.. a club." he says, I hear someone say something to him. He laughs loudly, the sound of it, even drunk, makes my heart warm. "Oh, well I was gonna go out with Railyn and some friends, probably do the same things as you are, aren't you gonna be heading home soon?" She says. "Mhm, we'll head hotel back soon." He says, jumbling his words. I laugh outloud at this. "Cameron!!!!!!!" Railyn yells. "Okay, 'm gonna go, I need to get ready." Cameron tells Liam. "I love youuuu," Liam drags out the words. "I lurve you too," Cameron put emphasis on the way she said love, as she laughed. She heard Liam yelling over the music to someone and she hung up. She started making her way past the living room and kitchen to Railyn's room as she texted Louis, "Keep an eye on m boy pls, don't want him gettng hurt." "This dress, or this dress?" Railyn held up two dresses. Cameron walked over to her closet and pulled one out for herself as she told Railyn which one.

***

"SO RAISE YOURE GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!!" Cameron and about 7 other girls yell as they dance together. Soon the song ended, "Let's smoke!" One of the girls yelled pulling them all towards the hookah. Once they were all sitting, one of the girls named Taylor said, "Cameron, don't you want any?" She said, looking around to make a point saying that everyone else was smoking. "I hate hookah," Cameron shrugged. "CAMERONNN!!" She heard someone a few people down from her yell. She looked and saw a very drunk Railyn leaning over two girls to hand her a cig and a lighter. "Thanks!" Cameron smiled as she took them. She lit one and smoked it enjoyfully for a few minutes as she watched a few men at the bar get drinks while smoking cigars. Someone came up to her wearing a black tee shirt that said the clubs name on the front. "You can't smoke that in here." He said. "What the hell? Why?" She said. 3 of the girls closest to her were watching. "You're gonna have to leave now, miss, it's not allowed," He didn't answer her question. "Why can't I smoke a cigarette in here? Seriously, what the fuck?" She was getting angry. Railyn was watching Cameron now. The worker waited for her to go outside with the cig and when she didn't after a whole minute he grabbed her arm ready to take her out. "Get the fuck off of me!! You didn't even fucking tell me why I can't have a cig in here. You literally sell hookah here. You have no right to touch me." She snapped. He ignored her and continued dragging her toward the exit. Railyn (plus a few other girls) were following, also trying to yell at the worker. Cameron eventually pulled her arm out of his grip and yelled at him again. "Don't ever fucking touch me, you didn't even ask if I would go outside and you didn't even give me a fucking reason. If you would've given me a fucking reason why, then I would have put it out!" She was furious. Thats when she realized the workers shirt said "bartender" on the back and she recognized his face. "You were just serving those men over there drinks and by the looks of their cigarettes and cigars, it seems like they were smoking them at the time too. Why didn't you kick them out for it?! Fucking sexist asshole." The worker still hadn't said anything and that was only making Cameron more frustrated. "It. Isn't. Allowed." Was all he finally said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Railyn said coming up next to Cameron. "Whoah whoah whoah, what's going on here?" Railyn's boyfriend Jake said as he walked into the club and spotted us nearing the door. "He's being a fucking jerk to Cameron, tell him to get the fuck away from her," Railyn said to Jake, scowling at the worker. "No, I don't even want to hear one more word from some ugly sexist fuck. I'm leaving," Cameron said and stormed out the club. Once she was outside she lit a new cig and started walking. She was way beyond pissed and was ready to fucking blow, it was stressing her out. "Cameron, wait." Jake and Railyn were following her. "I'm just gonna go sit inside this bar down here and have a few drinks, I'm pissed the fuck off and I need a drink." She said waving them off. "Cameron you can't go in a sketchy bar alone," Railyn ran up next to her. "You guys go back there in the club and come back in an hour to pick me up then, I'll be fine. I'm an adult Railyn, I don't need babysitting," She sped up, passing Railyn. "Cameron it's not safe, what if we just stay on the other side of the bar and leave you alone?" Jake said. "God, fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." She said and opened the door walking in quickly. 

She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. "Thanks," She tried to smile at the bar tender as he gave her her drink, but she was still fuming. She sat for 15 minutes drinking two full drinks, and eventually turned around to watch the people on the dance floor. She watched mindlessly for about 5 minutes until she saw a girl dancing with a boy and let her eyes land on them. The girl seemed to be having fun and enjoying the music, letting it take over her body. But then she saw the boy put his hands on the girls boobs and the girl looked pissed but also terrified. "Don't," Cameron saw the girl say as she put his hands back on her waist. He whispered something in her ear and put his hands back on her boobs. "Stop!" the girl said again, trying to pull away. Cameron got up and started making her way towards them. "Listen dude, she obviously doesn't fucking want you to touch her there. That is rape culture. Get the fuck off of her." Cameron said, her feminist side was apparently very strong tonight. "I wasn't going to rape her, what the fuck I would never do that, I thought she wanted to be touched." He said. "Well maybe you should fucking ask next time, and even after she said not to do that you did it again, that is rape culture. Learn what consent is next time." Cameron finished and turned to the girl. "That's not what rape is," The guy said. "Any kind of sexual activity that wasn't consented, is rape. Next time ask the girl." Cameron said and walked away, taking the girl with her. Once they reached the bar Cameron turned to her, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I am. Thank you," The girl said. "Are you here alone?" Cameron asked. "Um, no. I'm with some girlfriends over there." She said pointing. "You'll be safe with them? Do you want to go home now, do you need a ride?" Cameron was just trying to be nice. "I um, no I'll be okay. One of my girlfriends can take me home, thank you. Um, what's your name?" The girl smiled. "Cameron." She smiled back. Then a girl came up to her. "Bailey, come over here with us," she said. "Oh, um bye Cameron, thank you," She said as she was pulled off, she watched for a few minutes to make sure she was okay, and once she was sure she was, Cameron walked off to find Jake and Railyn. She found them off to the side, Railyn with another drink in her hand, Jake's arm wrapped around her safely. "Could you take me home, Jake?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, of course. Let's go," He said.

Once Cameron had gotten home and was showered and lied in bed, she opened her laptop and started a tv show on netflix and pulled out her phone. She first checked her twitter account, the one that she used for her music, the "professional" one, the one that was verified. After checking that one, she went to her fan account. She loved having an account dedicated to her boyfriend. Liam followed her and he always thought it was hilarious when she would fangirl with the fans, none of them knew it was her either, which made it even more hilarious. After talking to a few fans she then went onto her last account, which was a feminist account. She checked her mentions, her account was pretty big because people knew it was her, so she had a lot of mentions. She noticed a lot of people tagging her in the same tweet over and over again so she clicked on it. "A guy at this bar was trying to grab my boobs& a girl named cameron came up& yelled at him about consent &rape culture, sweet grl" the tweet had been sent from LA and most of the replies that tagged me in it said "wonder if its at//////" Cameron quickly retweeted Bailey's tweet. "glad to help :)" she replied to it. She got lots of favs and retweets almost immediately, which she was used to since all 3 of her twitter accounts were pretty big. "thank you tons xxx." Bailey replied once more and followed Cameron's account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind of a filler chapter i guess, but its also only the third chapter so theyre all kind of filler chapters, um anyways in this chap i was just trying to show you cameron's feminist side :)


End file.
